


Old Photos and New Memories

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [27]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David needs Validation, Grandparents, Happy Patrick, M/M, Old Friends, Old photos, Wedding Talk, family photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David combs through photo albums of Patrick's childhood with Marcy and asks Patrick some questions later.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	1. You Are So Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Chpt 1 - Photo Challenge - A throwback photo of you being fun with family/friends.  
> Chpt 2 - Photo Challenge - Family photo

Marcy sat down with a stack of photo albums and a sweet smile on her face. David lit up like a Christmas tree sitting next to his future mother-in-law and knowing he was about to dive head first into “Patrick Brewer Age 0 - Age 18.”

“So, this is the first album and then they go in chronological order. I’m so excited to share this with you! And especially since Patrick is out with his father,” winked Marcy conspiratorially. Her wink reminded David of Patrick’s in a their-whole-face-moves-with-a-wink-kind-of-way.

David started thumbing through the albums. He and Marcy joked and cooed and awed at different photos while sipping on some iced tea. David heard stories of Patrick, saw his messy curls, shorter hair, penchant for blue and mid range denim. Marcy loved to share and offered David to take some photos, although at most, he would scan them in and send them back to her.

Eventually, Clint and Patrick came back from their day at the ballpark. Patrick looked wind burnt, but happy and Clint gave Marcy a kiss before heading upstairs to shower.

“Oh. So, the tickets to the ballgame was just a ploy for you to show David all of my childhood photo albums? I thought you were supposed to be on my side as my mother?” Patrick teased Marcy.

“Oh, my sweet boy. You know that I needed to find a way for David to love me more than Clint,” joked Marcy.

David just preened and smiled. “Mmhhm. Well, between the photo albums and the pies and ohmygod, the lasagna, I’m not sure there was really a contest.”

📸📸📸

Later that night, David and Patrick were getting ready for bed. Patrick noticed the stack of photos on the dresser and picked them up to leaf through. “Why did you choose these specific photos?” he asked.

David walked over and began to look through them. “Um, some are just cute. Some remind me of future Patrick — the one who loves spreadsheets and planning and blue shirts. Some show me a happiness on your face that haven’t always seen.”

“What do you mean? I’m really happy, Babe.”

David stroked down Patrick’s arm. “No, no. I know that, I do. Just, like see this photo. It’s you and so many friends and you just look so elated. Sometimes I wonder if you need more friends in Schitt’s Creek. Like your own group. Whatever happened to everyone?”

“Well, I think that in the moment of that photo, I was really happy. I was much younger — maybe 14 or 15? But honestly, I didn’t know what I didn’t know. I had barely started to date Rachel — it was more of a ‘let’s hang out more often’ thing. I wouldn’t say that I was elated to be with these specific people.”

David hummed in acknowledgement. Patrick proceeded, “I guess that over high school and then college, you just lose touch. You grow up and grow different. I never knew I was unhappy until I was headed for marriage with Rachel and it just overwhelmed me. And you know the story — even then, I wasn’t sure why.”

“So, you don’t miss them? You aren’t missing _something_ now?” prodded David showing a bit of his old self and lack of confidence.

Patrick knew what David was doing and closed the gap placing his hands on his hips. “David, I have an amazing life. I have a great group of friends. I live in a town that is loving and caring and full of quirky people. My parents and friends know _who I really am_. I run a very profitable immersive experience with my business partner who also happens to be the love of my life that I am going to marry. What would I be missing?”

David just nodded and put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders.

“I have everything I need. And I promise that if I need more of _anything_ , I’ll say something.” Patrick dropped his voice a bit and continued, “Speaking of, do you want to get in bed now, David?” He gripped David’s hips harder and pushed him back towards the bed.

“Mr. Brewer, we are in your parent’s house!”

“But, I have a cute boy, who, may I remind you, is the love of my life, in my childhood bedroom. I plan to make 14 year old Patrick _REALLY HAPPY_.”


	2. The Whole Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Marcy talk about the wedding and Patrick's grandparents visit. David plans something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Challenge - Family Photos

The next day, David came down to breakfast and found Marcy at the kitchen table drinking her cup of tea. “Good Morning, sweetheart!” she greeted him. “What can I make you for breakfast?”

David smiled and wandered over to the coffee maker and began to pour himself a cup. Patrick must have started it before he went on his run because the Brewer’s didn’t drink coffee. “Morning! Oh, um, I’ll just have some coffee and maybe a bagel?” he answered.

Marcy tutted. “David, we both know you’d prefer some pancakes and eggs, if given the choice. Would that be okay? Patrick will be back from his run soon and will probably eat some too.”

“Well, I mean, I wouldn’t turn any of that down, if you’re already making it for Patrick.”

“Just make yourself cozy and I’ll get started.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit before Marcy spoke up. “So, tell me. Have you started any wedding planning yet?” David knew that Marcy would want some updates, but Patrick wouldn’t be as good at sharing.

“Oh! Yes… I have my mood board all designed. I’ll show it to you, if you’d like. I’d love your thoughts. But, we are thinking about something simple, yet elegant. Something that is, you know, a great experience for everyone, but also honors our love.”

Marcy giggled. “It sounds a lot like when you were describing your store to Patrick the first time. He told us about that story.”

“Hmmm.. Well, it did us well since we now have this lovely business.” teased David. “Actually, I was going to ask you about the Brewer family. Who do you think we should invite and if you know who might travel?”

“Oh, I can get you a list of people this afternoon. I think that Patrick’s grandparents may not be able to make the journey, but some of the cousins and maybe one of my sisters. Clint doesn’t have any siblings, so that side of the family will be small.”

“Okay, that sounds great. Do you think Patrick’s grandparents don’t want to come or is it just the travel?” asked David with a little worry in his voice.

Marcy saw the look on David's face and reassured him, “Oh, sweetheart, they are just older and a 5 hour car ride wouldn’t be great. Luckily, all four grandparents are local here, so you’ll meet them tonight for dinner. They are so excited for you both!”

Patrick came in and wandered into the kitchen his shirt soaked through with sweat. He leaned over and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and then moved to sit beside David. He went to give David a kiss, but David protested, “Um, you look very sporty which also means very sweaty. So, maybe you should go change your shirt and wipe down your face before you get all of that all over this table?”

“You just don’t want me to get sweat on you.”

“That is correct. Please go before your mother is finished making pancakes because I will not wait for you.”

“Yes, David. I’ll be right back.”

🍳🥞🥓

Later that evening, the grandparents made their way over to Marcy & Clint’s house to meet David and have dinner with everyone. Marcy made a large lasagna, had garlic bread, salad and of course, a delicious tiramisu waiting.

Patrick greeted each of his grandparents with a kiss and hug. Once everyone was in the living room, he introduced them to David. David shyly said hi and began to answer their questions — it was like popcorn style with everyone jumping in and laughing and joking. They were a funny bunch and David could see Marcy’s, Clint’s and Patrick’s personalities coming out.

Marcy started to move everyone to the dinner table, but David stopped her. “Um, if everyone wouldn’t mind, I wondered if you would come out to the back yard with me for a few minutes?”

Patrick looked up in surprise, but everyone followed David out back.

“We’ll be sending you an invitation to our wedding coming up soon. But, I know that it might be hard for you to travel all the way to Schitt’s Creek. What is most important to me, and I think for Patrick, is that we have a memory of us all together. You’ll miss out on our wedding photos that day, so, I found Melanie — she’s going to get some photos of us all together right now, if that’s okay with you?”

Marcy teared up a bit as did her mom. Clint’s dad started shuffling to the lawn. “I think it’s a great idea! Let’s do this so we can eat!”

Patrick just looked at David with those doe eyes - large and full of love. “David, I didn’t know that you did this? Thank you.” He started to tear up, “I don’t know if you know how much this means to me.”

“I do. After going through those albums yesterday and seeing all of the photos in the house, I wouldn’t want us to not have this moment with your grandparents.”

For the next 15 minutes, Melanie posed everyone and took a variety of shots with Patrick and David. Different groups — some with just Patrick, some with just Marcy and her parents, some with just Clint and his parents.

“I think that’s a wrap!” she said as David was looking over her shoulder.

“These are great. Thank you Melanie, for doing this on such short notice.”

“LET’S EAT!” shouted Clint’s dad and everyone laughed and made for the house.

Marcy, Clint and Patrick all stayed back and grabbed David. Clint put his hand on David’s shoulder and said, “David, I don’t know how to thank you for doing this. We haven’t had family photos in years. Our parents aren’t getting any younger and this means a lot to Marcy and I to have a family photo with _both_ of our sons.”

Patrick had his arm around David’s waist and leaned up to kiss his temple.

Now it was David who was glossy eyed. “Of course. You are my family and I want this too. Now, you can’t make me cry or I’ll be puffy the rest of the night. Oh, and we better get in there before your dad eats all of the lasagna!”


End file.
